homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Harrington
' Spencer Harrington' is a teen runaway who runs away from home with his girlfriend, Maddy Osborne. Spencer and Maddy met in high school and started dating, but his father, Ian doesn't approve Maddy good enough to be Spencer's girlfriend, which angers Maddy's parents, who doesn't want Maddy to date a snob. The two lovers ran away from home to be together and Maddy falls ill and they were both found, living in a local high school. They arrive to Summer Bay and turns up to Roo Stewart and Harvey Ryan's house at the Caravan Park, and tells them that they're brother and sister, and are travelling all around Australia. Storylines Spencer and Maddy come to the Summer Bay Caravan Park to ask Roo Stewart for caravan. At The Diner, Spencer reveals that he cannot pay for their meal, but promises to come back with the money. He later works off his debt and tells Roo that his parents are dead. Spencer and Maddy spend the night on a boat, before moving to the local high school. Spencer becomes concerned when Maddy gets sick. When they learn that Roo knows they are staying at the school, Spencer and Maddy initially disagree about contacting her. However, Maddy's health deteriorates and Spencer calls Roo. She and Harvey bring them back to Summer Bay House for the night. Spencer and Maddy later run away, but struggle out in the bush. They return to the caravan park and discover an injured Romeo Smith in the shed. Maddy fetches Roo to help and she and Spencer later decide that they can trust Roo. Spencer is given a job in the bait shop and Maddy reveals that they are not brother and sister, but lovers. Spencer's father, Ian arrives to Summer Bay to take Spencer back home with him, but Spencer refuses and says goodbye to his father. Spencer's brother Chris turns up in Summer Bay and becomes a third wheel in their relationship. Spencer supports Sasha's best friend, Rosie Prichard while she's pregant after her rape from her abussive ex-boyfriend, Alexander Mullens. Maddy became jealous when she sees Spencer and Rosie together, thinking that he and Rosie are a couple. But Spencer and Maddy eventually break up. Spencer gets into a relationship with Sasha Bezmel, and Maddy is jealous. They have sex within weeks of becoming a couple, further infuriating Maddy. Chris returns to the Bay to try and win Sasha's sister, Indi Walker back, and he argues with Sasha, trapping Spencer in the middle again. Spencer began to have his general behaviour and attacks Chris at the Caravan Park, and collapses. Spencer was taken to hospital and began lying to Sasha's father, Sid about his problems. One night at the caravan park, Spencer witness Maddy with her new boyfriend, Josh Barrett, thinking that he's attacking Maddy and rushes to rescue her, by attacking Josh, but the fight was break up by Winston. Spencer tries to find help to deal with his behaviour and finds a lodge runs by Murray Granger and Ethan MacGuire. But Ethan's son, Oscar tells him that the lodge is a cult and is very dangerous to join into, but Spencer refuses to believe him and joins the lodge. Spencer meets, Oscar's twin sister, Evelyn and became a close friend with her, she gave Spencer her letter to Oscar, asking him to give it to Oscar for her. Spencer spends most of his time at the lodge with Murray and Evelyn and refuses to listen to Sasha and Chris, who came to the lodge to bring him back to the Bay. Spencer attends to his first Discovery Weekend with Evelyn and they both didn't know that the Discovery Weekend is a wedding ceremony and that he is to be wed to Evelyn. But Spencer stood up to Murray that he doesn't want this and that Murray slaps him and takes him away. That night, Evelyn sneak into the shed, where he was beatened up badly by Murray. Evelyn helps him to escape from the lodge, and try to bring him back to Summer Bay, but his injuries slows him and Evelyn down. He and Evelyn struggle in the bush and that he began to cough up blood. Evelyn and Spencer were found by Ethan and Murray, who tries to bring them back to the lodge, but Evelyn's uncle and aunt, Zac and Hannah Wilson came to their rescue after Oscar shows Evelyn's letter to Hannah. Evelyn chose to stay with Zac and Hannah, but Spencer collapsed and Zac, Hannah and Evelyn takes him back to Summer Bay and into the hospital. Evelyn reveals that she filmed a video record of Murray attacking him at the ceremony and showed it to the police. Murray was then arrested by Police Sergent, Mike Emerson for assult of Spencer and soon, Spencer and Evelyn began to bond closer, which Sasha became jealous. Spencer attends to Sasha's brother, Dex and April Scott's wedding, and was devastated that Sasha must leave the Bay to live in Broken Hill with her father, while, all of her family are moving away from the Bay. But Chris asked Sasha why can't she stay at Irene Roberts' house. Sid allows Sasha to stay with Irene and rent the Farmhouse to the MacGuire family. Spencer attends to a music festival with Sasha and Roo tells him to keep an eye on Maddy, who was once drugged by Josh's brother, Andy at a beach party. Spencer, Irene, Chris and Sasha were held hostage at their house by Andy's dealer, Sean Green when he was trying to look for a doctor, after he got beatened up by Kyle Braxton. Spencer was held hostage by Sean at Irene's house with Chris, Irene and Sasha, when Sean tries to find a doctor and threatens them with a knife. Sean tries to kidnap Sasha, but Chris lunge at him in defence, saving the others and Sean falls unconscious. Chris was shocked at what he has done, not knowning if he had killed Sean or not. Spencer was proud of his brother's bravery. Spencer was angry at Sasha when she kissed Mangrove River student, Matt Page and hid it behind his back, until Matt told him at the diner. Spencer and Sasha broke up and continues to argue about her passionate kiss with Matt. Maddy tries to put the two back together, but as a result, Spencer kisses Maddy, shocking her and upsetting Josh. Spencer was unhappy when Sasha was helping Matt to find a house after his younger sister is taken away from him. Spencer began to take a liking to Evelyn and ask her out to Maddy's dance party. Spencer was angry when Matt was rude at Evelyn, after Oscar was charged by the police after he accidently hit Tamara Kingsley with Zac's car while driving a drunken Zac back home. Spencer comforts Evelyn after they left the party and Evelyn thanked him for supporting her and rewards him with a kiss. Maddy confess to Spencer to do the next move on Evelyn. But Evelyn was too busy for Spencer, while she's studying with Josh. After the school exams, Evelyn tells Spencer that she does like him, but has feelings for someone else, which devastates Spencer. Spencer realised who is Evelyn's secret crush and ask her if her crush is Josh. Evelyn tells Spencer that she doesn't like Josh, but Spencer doesn't believe her after he witness him and Josh together at school. Evelyn reveals the truth that she likes Josh, but said that it's never going to happen. Spencer tells Maddy about Evelyn's crush, but tells her not to embarrass Evelyn. When Roo returned home from her trip to Las Vegas, Maddy found her unconscious at home and was taken to hospital. Maddy worries Roo, scarring that Roo will never wake up at all. Spencer began to comfort Maddy and was angry at Josh and Evelyn for hurting Maddy, after she discovered from Josh that he kissed Evelyn and hid it behind her back, and as a result, Josh and Maddy breaks up and Josh began a relationship with Evelyn. Maddy skips school, but Spencer encourages her. After Maddy humiliate Evelyn in class and Josh defending her, Zac blames Maddy for starting the humiliation in class and as a result, Maddy tells Spencer that she has enough of them and wants to quit school. Spencer tells Roo, and Maddy gets mad at Spencer. Spencer then chats on a hot girl identifies as Amy on the internet and asked her to come to Summer Bay. Spencer then meets a man named Keith, who reveals that he is Amy's father. Chris and Sasha checks on Amy's internet profile, realizing that it's fake and tells Spencer that it's a fake profile and that Amy's not real. And the person who Spencer chat with was Keith, but Spencer doesn't believe them. Spencer meets Amy at a motel, inviting her for a romantic picnic, but it was Keith who was there. Keith locks the door and said to Spencer that he knows and he and Spencer will be friends, he tries to touch Spencer, but he swiftly punches Keith. Hours later, Alf and Chris came to his rescue and Spencer was left with embarrassment realizing is internet girlfriend is a man. Spencer meets a girl named Monique Wu at the diner and Chris invites her and his friends at his party and Spencer took her into his room and they had sex. But that morning, she left. Spencer was shocked when he found out that Maddy was pregnant. But it turns out that she has cancer and he supported her. In 2015, he was jealous that Maddy started on a relationship with Oscar and lashes out at Chris. Spencer organised a fundraiser for teenagers with cancer and planned it with Josh and Evie. Spencer got most of the Summer Bay residents, including Chris, Oscar, Roo, John, Jett, Marilyn and Maddy to get involved with Colour Run and was successfully did it. A week later, Spencer and Chris gets a call from their mother that their father was badly injured from a car crash and is in hospital. The two brothers decided to go and visit him. Spencer told Roo that he's leaving the Bay and returning home to his family, so he can help his mum to look after their dad. Spencer says goodbye to Chris and his friends, including Maddy. Maddy tells Spencer that she'll always love him and Spencer said he'll always love her too and departs Summer Bay for good. Appearance Spencer has dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore shorts, t-shirts and many casual styles. He works at the Gym with Casey, Andy and Indi. Relationships Maddy Osborne Maddy is Spencer's ex-girlfriend and now his friend. They first met a high school before Summer Bay, but Spencer's father, Ian thinks Maddy is not good enough, which angers Maddy's parents and banned her to see Spencer. The two ran away and ended up in Summer Bay, and hired a caravan from Roo Stewart. They call themselves "brother and sister" to Roo, her husband Harvey Ryan and Roo's father, Alf. But Alf witnessed them kissing and the two admit the truth to Roo, Harvey and Alf that they're not siblings, but lovers. The told the whole story and Roo fosters them. But their relationship came bitter when Maddy's new friend, Rosie Prichard became close to Spencer and Spencer's brother, Chris came to the Bay to sabotage their relationship. But they broke up and remain as friends. When Spencer moved on and started dating Maddy's best friend, Sasha Bezmel, Maddy became jealous. When Spencer saw Maddy and her new boyfriend, Josh Barrett having fun at the caravan park one night, Spencer mistakenly thought Josh is attacking Maddy and he came to her rescue. After his break-up with Sasha, he kisses Maddy. When Maddy had cancer, he organised a school fundraiser for teens with cancer to support Maddy. Ian Harrington Ian is Spencer's father, who came to Summer Bay to bring Spencer home and break Spencer and Maddy apart. He tells Spencer to come home with him at once. But Spencer gave him a hug, saying that he's not leaving, he's staying and says goodbye to his dad. A year later, he and Chris got a call from their mum that Ian was involved of a car crash, is in hospital. Spencer and Chris went to the hospital to see him. Chris Harrington Chris is Spencer's older brother and Spencer was delighted to see him. But found out that Chris came to the Bay to tear Spencer's relationship with Maddy and bring him home for their parents. But Spencer said that Summer Bay is his home and invites Chris to stay with him. But Chris returns back home to see his parents and a few months later, Chris returns to the bay to see Indi Walker, the love of his life. But Indi leave the bay and Chris stay in the bay and moves into Irene Roberts' house with him and Sasha. The two held hostage by Sean Green with Sasha and Irene at her house and threatens them with a knife. Chris saved them when Sean tries to kidnap Spencer's new girlfriend, Sasha Bezmel and Spencer became proud. Chris wants his dream job, but worries for Spencer and rejected his dream job for Spencer. Their relationship came on and off. Josh Barrett Josh is Spencer's friend and ex-rival. He saw Josh having fun with Maddy, mistakenly thought Josh is attacking Maddy and the two fight. But they brought peace together and became friends. Trivia * Spencer's portrayer, Andrew Morley started in Neighbours in 2016 as Jack Callahan/John Doe with two former Home and Away stars, Kip Gamblin and Jodi Anasta (nee Gordon). = Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Males Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Characters Category:2015 Characters